: This proposed project will cooperate with the Great Lake Intertribal Council in implementing a collaborative community project involving a culturally sensitive, multi-dimensional curriculum for approximately four hundred students in grades 6-9. The curriculum is designed to reduce: 1) unwanted adolescent pregnancy; 2) the incidence of sexually transmitted disease; 3) violence-related injuries, especially those associated with alcohol and self-inflicted injuries. Peers, family, tribal elders will be involved in an intervention that employs video, computer, and class exercises to develop increased: 1) conflict resolution, problem-solving, and refusal skills: 2) social support systems; 3) pride in their culture's wisdom and traditions: 4) belief in their education and future options: and 5) knowledge about responsible sexual decision-making. A longitudinal design of annual surveys will examine the impact of different durations of exposure to the curriculum intervention.